


Burn

by respierra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I'd love a fic that's Raleigh/Yancy but they're also dealing with the social stigma of incest- the shame, guilt, etc. How did they overcome it initially? What makes them continue the relationship?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He has just turned sixteen and is lost in fear as beasts from the sea destroy humanity, and what it means to have some. Along with his terror he tries to wipe away the bitter memory his mother’s death leaves. He closes his eyes to do so and their father, their father is stepping out the door and into the cab, leaving him with a broken heart and a hollow home as a goodbye. After that, he doesn't remember Dad that much anymore.

\-------------------

He is still sixteen and numb at three in the morning with the radio on.

The second kaiju breaches the surface only half a year after his clone. There are sirens going off but the blood pounding in his head rivals them. His heart hurts and his mind is running wild with the latest newscasts, the rising death count, the sound of jets soaring overhead from who knows where, bringing false solutions with them. There's only so much bombs can do before the tolls of radiation poisoning obscure the victory. 

Raleigh can't stop shaking in his bed.

Its only when he feels Yancy pad into his room, slide onto the mattress and lay down facing him. He doesn't say anything, but he intertwines one hand in his, the other going to pull Raleigh closer to him. There, his lungs open up and his heart slows down. He looks up at his brother and he sees a promise in his eyes. Yancy presses a soft kiss to his hair and holds him while Raleigh holds back tears. He's warm and safe and just as afraid as he is, but also strong. Strong enough for the both of them, at least. In the new found calm, Raleigh rests his head on his Yancy's chest and is able to sleep through the roar of the sirens outside.

\-------------------

He is sixteen and six months when he realizes he is in love with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this story is becoming longer than I thought it would! Thank you so much to everyone who likes it!! This chapter takes place after they graduate from the academy and are stationed in Anchorage.

Eight months of training and a whole lot of stubbornness somehow land them facing the Marshall, talking about flimsy regulations while the world is ending right outside the walls of the ‘Dome.

Raleigh’s struggling to not twitch in his seat or worry his hands as Stacker Pentacost himself calmly explains why, on the behalf of both their safety and the protection of the program as a whole, it would be best if Yancy and Raleigh Becket do not pilot Gipsy Danger together.

"You must understand the delicacy of drifting, Rangers, and how the performance of both the Jaeger and her pilots rely heavily on the strength of the bond between them-"

"With all due respect, Sir," Raleigh can hear the tightness in Yancy’s tone, jagged frustration smoothly hidden beneath a guise of calm obedience, "the strength of my brother and I’s compatibility shouldn’t even be in question considering the statistics of recent trials. Our bond has broken the record for being one of the strongest in the history of the PPDC, so to order that we be assigned to different partners on the basis that it is too weak does not-"

The Marshall's face reveals his lack of patience in the matter, and when he interrupts his brother, his tone is somehow colder. "The problem, Mr. Becket, is not that the link between you and your brother is too weak, but in fact the opposite, and I would appreciate if you would refrain from interjecting before I finish speaking."

He feels Yancy shrink back a little, confusion probably blatant on both of their faces, but Pentacost continues before they can voice their thoughts.

"It is crucial during combat that pilots have a relatively stable compatibility, yes, yet in your case, it seems that the closeness between you two runs the risk of endangering you and those around you. Siblings are naturally compatible, but not nearly as compared to what we have seen with Gipsy Danger. It is so strong that If one of you were to be injured even slightly, the other would feel it with as much intensity, even more so, along with the need to focus solely on the other, disregarding their duties and therefore posing a danger to the other teams. Both of you have exceptional skills, which can still be utilized to preform when fighting, just not with each other. I expect you to understand for the sake of the program. Compatibility tests in order to find other candidates for you both will begin tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time, gentlemen. You are dismissed."

Raleigh feels his stomach drop and his heart race. Thoughts flood his mind at the idea of drifting with someone other then Yancy. He can't, its impossible, he can't trust anyone to be inside his head other than his brother, doesn't the Marshall understand that?! He panics to the point of nearly hyperventilating when Yancy's hand finds his and grips tightly. The fear lessens slightly and when he zones back into concentration, Yancy is protesting.

"Sir, I-we realize the consequences of having high drift compatibility, but separating us only makes us weaker. Our skills are not as useful apart as they are when we fight as a team," Yancy's intertwines his fingers with Raleigh's where below the Pentacost's desk "and assigning us to different partners will only do more harm then good." There's a small, almost indistinguishable tremor to his voice, and Raleigh knows that his brother is just as shaken up about this as he is.

The Marshall doesn't look up from his work right away. Instead, he remains silent until they're both thinking about making a break for the door, when finally he meets their eyes. He stares them down individually, and for a moment Raleigh thinks that he knows, knows about the hushed whispers in the dark and about Yancy's hands on his body after what seems like years apart when its only been a few hours, about how Raleigh knows how rough his brother likes to be when its just them in their own private world, away from monsters and metal giants and the guilt that comes with their love.

Because thats what this is between them. Heat and brilliance and safety that no one else can provide for them but each other.

When he speaks, Raleigh almost flinches.

"I thought I made myself clear, Ranger Becket. Your relationship, while improving your fighting, can ultimately end you and your brother's life." He glances down to where their hands are still joined. Yancy abruptly drops his, leaving his own hand cold and empty. "What happens when Raleigh is injured, and you abandon combat to tend to him, therefore abandoning your duty to kill the Kaiju? What happens when another team dies because you forgot that in this war, you are a ranger first, and a brother second? Tell me, Becket, what happens then? Are you prepared to stain your hands with the blood of others because your mind was too warped to function properly?"

By this time, Stacker is practically yelling in Yancy's face, eyes stone and harsh, judging and all too knowing.

Yancy doesn't move at all. His expression is stoic and unwavering when he says, quietly, "No, Sir." Stacker keeps his gaze, as if looking for something in the older Becket's face. Raleigh remains silent, standing by his brother's side obediently. Later, Pentacost thinks about how that is where Raleigh belongs, where he has always been, and where he will always be.

The Marshall looks away first, turning around with his back facing to them, where they cannot see the exhaustion on his features. In a rough tone he says, "Then the matter is settled. Report to the Conn-Pod at 0700 hours for testing. You are dismissed."

It takes a minute before they make their way to the door, dejected and melancholic as they head to their room. When Yancy finally closes the door behind them, Raleigh is holding back frustrated tears and is ready to crawl into his bunk and never come out. He slumps onto the mattress, not even bothering to takes off his shoes before burying his face in his pillow. He hears Yancy shuffle around the room until theres slight dip in the bed and a hand on his back, rubbing small circles on the exposed skin there. Raleigh lets out a muffled, dry sob into the fabric, dread filling up every ounce of his body. In truth, the Drift brought them so much closer together, his brother's mind joined with his feeling as natural as breathing. To have that taken away made him realize just how much he depended on Yancy. Starting tomorrow, he would have to allow a stranger into his head, and the thought of never being as connected to Yancy ever again scared him to the point of terror.

Raleigh felt himself being pulled up into Yancy's arms. There, he looked up and was met with a small smile.

Wiping away some of the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes, Yancy runs a hand through his hair, letting his younger brother lean against him. He's just as afraid of letting Raleigh go, but orders are orders, and Pentacost is right. He is a soldier first, and a brother (protecter, friend, lover) second.

Yancy presses a soft kiss against his lips, conveying what he wants to say without words.

It'll be okay, I promise.

Suddenly, Raleigh feels sixteen and fearful again, even three years later, but it can't be that bad. As long as he has his brother by his side.

That night, they kiss like it is their last, neither of them choosing to dwell on the fact that it just might be. They are in each other arms, away from the monsters and stares of an unwelcoming world, and thats all Raleigh needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=3056973#t3056973
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is so short! I'm hoping to finish the second chapter by tonight and upload it tomorrow. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
